A Thief in The Night
by HeiKitsune
Summary: We never really get to pick who fall in love with. Nor when. If it had just happened before this or after that. Then no one would have to die. When a thief tires to steal form a castle, he finds himself being stolen. By a pair of beautiful green fox like eyes. Major adult themes.
1. Sweet Disaster

**I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. This is a work of fiction and I make no money form this.**

 **Once again, this story has graphic sex and very adult themes. If you have not clicked out of this by now you are saying you are ok with reading this.**

 **Viewer discretion is advised.**

 **This will be a three-part story. It's this, chapter two, and an epilogue and that's all.**

* * *

A Thief in the Night:

A Sweet Disaster

"Damn humans!"

A king is truly known by his people. The day he dies, the people will be the one to tell the world of his legacy. And the people under king Volken, a powerful white and grey furred Leomon, would call his rule a joke.

The massive man lion tore off his metal shoulder plate that has been riddled with arrows. Stomping down the darken halls of his castle in rage of his failed battle. The dark blue walls of his castle did not relax him as striped off his damaged greaves and gauntlets that are now shambles of former states. They wouldn't talk about his quick temper, violent executions, and loyalty to his people. They will talk about how he lost another fight with the human-digimon resistance.

"They are like roaches!" The man beast bellowed. His cobalt eyes burned with anger as he whipped off the human blood on his cheek in disgust. "They are near extinction, and yet they refuse to just die!"

The war between humans and digimon has been going on for over a century. Twenty-years ago, the humans were brought to their knees with half of their population gone. Then suddenly heroes within their ranks appeared and started to push Digimon kind to a stalemate.

Another similar battle happened today. With the humans winning the day against the king's men.

"I will rip Matsuda's head off in our next encounter!" Volken took off pieces of his damaged armor. Growling in fury as he stomped hi way up the stairs of the castle to his room. His soldiers, less then what he left with on this two-day long excursion, have all retried for the night. The guards he pasted are tired form staying up late watching the castle.

The whole palace besides himself and his rage. "And that those blasted traitors Gallant and Sakuya!"

The war was made even worse when the humans had somehow gather powerful allies. Great warriors like the wondering Wargerymon, Grey, to the Angewoman Seras; A high priestess that used to belong to the grand crunch. Even they are perching about human and digimon living together in harmony.

"Bah!" Volkan cursed at that notion. The weak will humans are meant to be ruled and not treated as foolish equals. Barely a handful of them could even use magic, and those that can can't compare to digimon's skills. "A fool's earned only fit for a dead man!"

Clamoring up the steps to the hall towards his room, Volken tried to keep his temper in check. He didn't want his wife to hear him storming down the hall again. Nor did he want to hear her nagging for waking her up so late in the evening.

Junko, his wife, is a lovely Renamon. Fur as yellow as the sun. Eyes the color of jade but burn red with a great passion while she holds an air of serenity, grace and wisdom. All wrapped in a graceful and lithe figure. Being held in her sweet embrace would relax him well. Given he may have use rather unsavory means if he wishes to win a bout with these rebels.

Not caring for the guard's weary salute, the large beast man pushed open the door to his personal hallway. Armor of old family members stood by the large windows. The lunar rays of the moon beaming through them and illumining his hall and the red carpeting. His family crest, a raging wolf, burned into the cloth. In the middle of the room on the left side is his and Junko's room. The very sight of the large double doors relaxed him.

He made his way down the hall, only to stop as a strange sound hit his ears.

"Ah~…" A feminine gasp. A moan of pleasure form his room made his cheeks flush with perverted thoughts.

'She must have missed me that much eh?' Volken thought with a chuckle. Deciding to sneak a peek at his wife's alone time, the king tip toed his way to his door. It was left ajar. The tiniest of opening was enough to give him a good view.

And unbridled rage boiled within him.

His beloved wife sat half nude, gasping in joy, in the lap of other man.

A human man.

In the dark blue walls of the room, on their bed, Volken's wife sat in ecstasy. Junko's white flower pattern kimono hung loosely on her shoulders. Allowing the human to gently to crease her breast. Her head tilted back with a joyful hiss giving the human's lips access to her neck. One of her hands gripped the human's spikey mess of white hair. Gently tugging as her other hand guide, the human's fingers to her heated crotch. Her hips twisting as the man toyed with her.

Two of the human's fingers rubbed the lips of her dribbling pot, while another dived in and out rapidly. Volken's wife bite her lower lip to hold back her moans. But her pleasure is shown through her twitching legs and ragged breathing.

"Saber…" Junko whispered the bustard human's name with such lust.

Volken's wife. His queen of the north. Is laying with a human! And not just any human! He recognized the mess of white hair. The tan skin of a man who spent years at sea. The discarded cloak with the dagger insignia on it, along with the white smiling jester mask. This 'Saber' is the gentlemen thief Specter.

A charismatic thief that steals form humans and Digimon alike. A deceiving human like this is laying with his wife.

The king now knows unfathomable rage. His teeth bared. He would have the head of the human! Break his bones and crush his heart!

Yet his body froze. He did not move. Not out fear but out of curiously. Junko's betrayal may not be all of what it seems. His wife is a resourceful digimon. As cunning as she is beautiful, Junko wouldn't simply lay with an infamous human such as the Specter for no reason. He waited and watched for her to pull a knife or trick the thief into revealing the location of the rebellion.

Yet that notion is quickly dropped as the king continued to watch. Junko opened her sea green eyes. Gazing deep into the human's red and blue heterochromia eyes, she gave the human a look that Volken has never seen before. A look that is only reserved for lovers.

The human returned her gaze with just as much fire. If not more so. They shared a lover's kiss. Deep, and forever for them only. Not for the king.

This is clearly not some sham. She is not tricking the human into giving his secrets. This is love making at its purest.

With white knuckles, and grinding fangs, Volken held back his fury the best he could. A plan forming in his mind at that exact moment. He will get his revenge. And it will be all the sweeter if these fools have at least one more night in their filthy paradise.

Quietly he skulked away. Leaving the lovers to themselves.

"Ahh…" Junko moaned while Saber's lips tickled her neck. His hands played with her quivering pussy. Dancing through her velvet soft fur to tickle her skin.

Something Volken could never do. His fingers being too big to even fit inside her. That and the proud Leomon honestly doesn't know what it means to make a digiwoman wet. He would palm her breast to hard or focus on one part of her body too much or too little. Some nights she would just fake it as much as she could. Others she would out right leave in the middle of it because of her frustration.

However tonight, like many others, she will have more than just a sweet release.

"S-Saber…" Junko lustfully gasped her lover's name. Her voice like silk to his ears. He whispered back honey laced words as he toyed with her body. And she responded with eager moans and begging him to never stop his motions.

Junko squeezed her hips as she shook and moaned. Saber pinching her clit and jabbing his finger's in her. His other hand continuous mending her breast. Pulling at her nipple and bring her closer to her peak.

"Go ahead." The Saber's devilish lips tickled her ear. Then, as his fingers picked up the pace, he nibbled on Junko's ear. Lightly grinding them in his teeth making her throw her head back in orgasm.

"Mph!" Junko bit her lower lip almost painfully to hide the glass shattering yell she was about to unleash. Her legs kicked and spasmed while she came. Squeezing Saber's fingers with a death grip.

"Ha…ha…" Junko leaned her head back on her lover's shoulder. Listless form her shuddering ejaculation.

"Mmm…" The yellow fox moaned with a lustful grin as Saber's lips gently kissing her collar bone. "Your…such a bastard…."

"I am your bastard." Saber chuckled. Sealing his lips with his alluring partner. Junko cupped his chin. Getting her energy back, pushed her body down on Saber. Making them fall on the bed together in a heat of passionate kissing.

Junko reared her lithe form up. Straddling Saber waist as she looked down on him with a mysterious smile.

Above Saber is a true image of beauty. Junko's body, an alethic and tone form, screamed grace. Ample hips made for birthing healthy children. With the body of a dancer, the mere act of walking for Junko is surely divine. Her breast, supple and medium in size, are perky soft. Pillow like in their touch, Saber could sleep in her bosom for years.

Yet form him those gifts are not his main attraction.

Those deep emerald eyes. Pools of charm and cunning that rivaled his own. Quick witted orbs that are as sharp as her tongue. One glance could kill man. Another could melt him into a blushing babbling fool.

Junko does all this to him.

She gazes at him, his sultry lover, with passion and heat to match the sun. Biting her finger as rolled her hips. Her tail swishing playfully as her plush rear grinded against his erection. Teasing him to no end.

Saber is just as enchanted by her now as then he was during that night she caught him trying to steal the king's family sword. Junko's lovely silhouette in the moon light god-smacked him when was reaching for the blade that night. And her fighting sprite smacked him around a few times that night as well.

He never imagined himself coming back a few days later, on a silly whim, to save her life form assassins. Nor did he see himself coming back to talk her as if he knew her since childhood. And he never thought he would be in her bed, speaking his devotion to her for nearly three years now.

Junko reared her hips back. Rubbing her dripping slit against Saber's cock briefly before swallowing it in her tingling muff. A pleasant sigh escaped her lips. Her lover's cock filled her completely. While her husband's nearly broke her in half. The blasted thing was almost a foot in length and as wide as a board sowrd. She hated trying the fit it inside her. Digimon biology be damned.

Yet Saber's, modest size of seven inches and a little thicker than her arm, easily slides in and fills her. There was no pain. Only the pleasure of being connected to one another.

"Mmm." Junko slowly rocked her hips. Rolling them back a forward. Around and back. And then around again. "By the gods Saber."

Junko danced in Saber's lap. Twisting her hips like sultry artist. Her warm hungry cunt hugging Saber's member tightly. She placed her hands on her man's thighs. Bending back, her breast and a face to sky as she started bouncing on his cock. Her hips slamming hard against his.

"Damn it Junko." Warren growled. Gripping the king's sheets to hold back form cumming so quickly. "Any faster and you're going to break me."

"Mm." Junko groaned answered him. Not pausing in her movement as she chuckled. "Wouldn't you rather break me love?"

Saber only answered by gripping her hips with one hand and bring her lips down on his. All the while his hips positioning up in her greedy slit. Thrusting up wildly. Punching through her walls to make Junko scream in his lips.

Their rutting came to fever pitch with Junko ramming her hips down. Rising her body and bending it back like a bow as she came spectacularly along with Saber. His dick firing thick shots of cum in her. White goo spilled form Junko's tight folds with every hearty pump. Not as much as a digimon's but it's thickness won out. Every blast felt viral and heavy.

Climbing down form her second high, Junko laid her head on the Saber's heaving chest. He brought his arm around her with a smile flirting on his lips. The alluring digimon's nails traced circles around the thief's muscled chest. Still finding it odd at how hair less humans can be.

She dose miss the soft fur of Volken's chest. But there is something calming about Saber's smooth sun touched skin. It could be all the few scars she can trace her fingers along. Or how clearly, she could see his toned stomach and admire his fit body.

Junko purred in her lover's chest. His hands lazily playing with her fur. While his cock throbbed against her rear. Eager for a second round.

"Fu fu." Junko chuckled in Saber's chest. Wiggling her rear to tease his member. "You're quite the beast, aren't you?"

Saber placed a kiss on her forehead. "And who do I have to blame for that?"

The vixen looked up at the human with cheeky grin. "Even before you came to me, you could still rival many digimon with your stamina."

"To be fair," Saber leaned up. wrapping his arms around her, and lightly nipping at her ear. "I didn't have much competition."

"Mmm. I don't put all the blame on Volken." Junko leaned her head back. Giving Saber access to her neck. "He grew up without a mother. Never knowing a woman's love. Ah. Or touch."

Junko let her claws wonder. Kindly groping at Saber's muscles while she let her fangs nibble at Saber's neck. "His father never taught him how to really treat a lady. And his arrogance never allowed him to learn."

The noble woman sighed in both pleasure and remorse. "If not for that…I wonder If things could have been different."

It's not as if Junko hates her husband. Far from it really. She cares deeply for Volken however that care is that of a close friend. She never saw him as a lover. Their marriage being nothing but a political one.

"I don't think that would have stopped me form having you." Saber rumbled out his words. Possessively holding Junko while his hands caressed her form. Kissing her form her neck and down to the middle of her chest he said. "Out of all the things I've stolen. Form lives to gold."

Looking at her Saber said, shamelessly, "You are the greatest treasure I've even taken."

Under her fur, Junko blushed at the corniness of her lover's words. Along with his sincerity devotion for her. But she did not want to lose to his playful nature. Smiling warmly, she kissed Saber. Sweetly, pushing him back onto the bed while their tongues danced.

Releasing his tongue, Junko's eyes sparked with lustful mischief. "You stealing me? Fu fu fu."

Playfully, Junko gnawed at Saber's jaw. Dragging her tongue around his neck. Her claws lightly cutting just above his scars to make him shiver. She petted him selfishly. Marking him as her own. Her kisses got past his chest and landed on one of his scars. Greedy greed eyes stared up at Saber as Junko traveled down his body.

"The princess of the southern kingdom Kari." Junko kissed one scar.

"That wondering Rosemon priestess." Then her lips landed on another.

"That Ranamon singer in the east." Junko's tongue traced a circle on his abs, making Saber's stomach jump.

"Even the royal knight Crusadermon Noir, mistress of the battle grounds." Junko continued past his crotch. His hot member twitching eagerly at her presences.

With Junko's eyes never leaving Saber's, she nuzzled his dick with her nose. "You could have chosen any of those women's beds. And yet you chose mine."

Junko then gripped his cock softly, she defiantly claimed, "You have not stolen me. If anything, I have stolen you."

And Saber agreed with her completely. He couldn't deny it, on their first night, where she was bathed in the night of the moon. Junko has taken his heart and never planned to let it go.

Junko hummed as she curiously eyed Saber's cock. It always looked so strange to her. Digimon's penis are varied of different shapes. Intimating knots and mottled colored members are common sights for the sexually active mon. Yet human cocks are quite different.

The mushroom head looks more cute then imposing. The veins in a way could prove daunting as the pulsed rhythmically with blood. But she only found them charming.

It is only when this member is in action, pounding her muff oh so viciously, that it shows its true colors. She guessed it is a good way to described human's. Unassuming and a little weak looking. Yet are truly powerful when pushed.

Junko peeked her tongue out to give slow playful lick around the head of Saber's erection. Humming sweetly as she traveled down the sensitive head to fallow the thick veins. They tickled her tongue as they twitched franticly in her hand. Junko let her other hand roam Saber's chest. Both holding him down and admiring his muscles as she worked his dick.

While she covered the top half of the shaft in her saliva, her hand delighted the lower half. She pumped at a different speed then her teasing. Quick but even jerking motions cause the member to ooze out a bead of precum. Junko gladly lapped up her little treat with hearty moan.

"Ah…." She sighed blissfully at the taste. Looking at her lover's strain brown eyes. "Still so sweet…"

The vulpine queen trailed loving kisses towards Saber's hefty sac. She placed a few kisses on them before taking them in her mouth. Sucking deeply on bulgy sacks as her lover jump from the erotic pulse that shot through him. With the heat between her legs growing ever stronger, Junko brought her other her down to try an appease it.

"Mmm..." Junko moaned at how Saber tasted. Eager drool dipping from her lower her lips. One hand holding a dick and the other franticly teasing her soaked muff. She wanted this beast in her mouth.

Bringing her head back up, Junko stopped her foreplay and swallowed half Saber's cock. Saber groan heavily through his lover's ministrations. The queen worked his cock with the skills of a trained whore yet with the same dignity and grace she doses in everything. Junko's joy of giving head is as intense as her love for him.

When Volken had left for three days for talks with the other warring factions, him and Junko had a private study for themselves for the next three days. And for those three days, Junko dried him dry. He had never left the bed. Chained to it by Junko's mouth and poor exhaustion having been taking a few breaks to eat and nap.

A digi-woman's sexual stamina is no joke. He didn't see her for over three weeks because he had to limp back to his hideout.

Although he'd be purely insane if he was to say he wouldn't do it again.

Junko's skills could get an angel to shoot its load.

Junko held Saber in her mouth. Savoring the thick taste and thumping of the member against her tongue. Twisting her head, she wrapped her tongue around his cock while it was in her mouth and slowly started to bob her head. Dragging herself up, at a snail's pace, pausing for moment to pump the shaft. Then wiggling her way down.

As dirty as it sounds, the queen of the north ardors a good cock to suck. She enjoys the control and intimacy she has over her lover. How she can touch his body so freely. How she can make him jump and shudder with a lick. How deep his moans get with gentle pump of her hand. Even when Junko uses her mouth like a cheap prostitute, she is enamored by the experience.

This sadly is another failing of her relationship with Volken in bed. The foolish mon believed such an act was too perverted during sex. She had slapped her palm over her face when he had told her that. There is a limit to a man's stupidity and ignorance. And Volken has beaten that limit over the head with massive hammer. And as usual he would not listen to reason and ignore her explanations.

Removing her hand from the base, Junko took all of Saber member. Swallowing it whole deep in her throat. She coughed and gagged as the familiar bulge of his cock throbbed in her neck.

The scent of an aroused male can send her into a dizzying heat at her horniest of moments. The smell of Saber's member however made her into a rutting bitch. His musk is like a natural aphrodisiac to her. One whiff turns her cunt into a stream. It is one of the differences between humans and digimon.

Compared to a human, who do not have heighten senses, digimon scents are more laxed and sudden. Not need to be so strong since everyone's noses are strong enough to smell a fire ten miles away. Yet humans have weaker sense. Needing stronger smells to make them noticeable to other humans. Her heighten senses made the human pheromones ten times for effect for her.

Not that she would know such a theory.

Saber is the only humans Junko has every laid with. Her one and only human she has ever slept with.

Her own human.

Junko growl in pleasure of how that sounded. Vibrating Saber's cock in the processes. Making the man moan louder and arch his hips deeper into her throat. Soppily sounds of the queen gagging on her human's dick bounced off the walls of the room. The filthy sounds only egged Junko on.

Her head a yellow blur as it bounced in Saber's lap. Her hands forgoing on holding his stomach. They now braced themselves on his thighs so she be even faster in her desperate sucking.

"Fuck!" On his last legs, Saber shot up. Gripping the dick loving queen by her head and held her down his member for a few moments. For those few moments, Junko loving gagged and choked, then she started swallowing as Saber came like tsunami. Wave after wave of thick human cum flooding her cheeks.

Saber fell back on the bed with a sigh as his dick releases all the tension he was holding. Although Junko is a greedy succubus. Her head still in Saber's lap. Gulping down all of his healthy seed. Making sure not to let a single drop escape.

"Mmm…" Junko lifted her head for the spit covered cock. Her mouth filled with cum. As if tasting wine, she savored the taste. Gulping down a portion of the viscous fluid every few seconds or so.

She sighed heavenly, saying. "How do you get you seed to taste so good?"

Saber smiled as she shrugged, "Well I do eat a lot of pineapple."

"Fu fu." Junko giggled. "I don't believe that to be the case. I hate pineapple."

The cock hungry queen, licked her lips as she eyed her lover still hard member. Her eye's flashing like a taunting cat.

"And I love your cum."

Junko soundly pounced. Placing her bum right on Saber's face. Filling the human's view of her plump and dripping pussy and her twitching rose bud.

"Mph!?" Was all Saber could gasp while Junko giggled. Her tail playful swishing back and forward.

"Come now, my handsome thief." Junko's teasing words, like a symphony to Saber, taunted him while she toyed with his cock. Rubbing her bear pussy in his face while she pumped her hand on his member. "Don't let your poor queen have all the fun. Isn't it the job of a gentlemen such as yourself to please the woman he loves?"

She gave a charming laugh as she bent forward to swallow Saber's cock. Taking the member just as deep and sucking with just as enthusiastic as she had before. Saber moaned at his vixen lover's eager head bobbing.

"T-Trying to suck another month's worth out of me?" Saber's voice shook form ecstasy. Spreading Junko's pussy, allowing some of seed form their pervious rump to leak out.

"Mpmh's mph midea." Junko mumbled her words vibrating Saber's cock. Making him bit his lip to repress a very heavy moan.

"A lady shouldn't talk with her mouth full." The human jokingly chastised her before digging into his own treat. Seeping his tongue deep into Junko. His thumbs massaged her outer lips while the rest of fingers squeezed her frim and tight rear. One of Junko's greatest physical assist in Saber's opinion.

Saber proved himself to have more than just a metaphorical sliver tongue. Curling it up so the tip of his muscle would poke at the special spot inside of Junko. Teasing that sensitive area as his lips kissed around her pussy and sucked on her clit.

"Mmph!" Junko shrieked with Saber's cock in her mouth. Electricity shooting up her spine form her lover's skillful tongue lashing. Not one to let a good deed go unpunished, she returned the favor by deep throating his cock and tightening her throat. When she felt her cunt shake and shiver, she knew she had replayed Saber back tenfold.

They continued like this. Making each other moan and gasp in pleasure in a shameful game of cat and mouse. Saber's used his deft thieving fingers to exercise Junko's dripping muff. His tongue licked and twisted around. Greedily drinking Junko's rapid flow quim as she squeaks and moaned.

The digi-woman is far from idle. Her hand pumping and creasing his cock. She bounced her head a varies speeds. Slowly dragging her head back up and then speeding back down got her a deep long groan. While quickly sucking down and swallowing got short gasps out him.

It looked like an even race, but Saber's resistance is starting to wane. His cock twitching like mad while beads of sweat dripped form his brow. And Junko isn't even close to her release. Even though her pussy is constantly leaking and her moans becoming increasingly enticing.

But Saber is never a man to be out done.

Taking two of his finger, slick with Junko's arousal, Saber pushed them right into Junko's twitching rosebud. At the same-time his teeth nipped at her clit while he pumped her anus.

The electrify tingle that shot through her spine made her tail stiff and puff up. Her back arched, forcing her to take her head off Saber cock to moan.

"Ahh! Fuck!" Junko let out a rare curse. Her tongue hanging out as panted and gasped at Saber's assault on both her holes. Leaning over her devilish lover's cock, moaning heavily is all she could do.

"Y-Y-you b-be-beast-Ah!" She tried to talk back, but it turned into songs of pleasure.

Saber chuckled at his lover's weak taunt.

'Alls fair in love and war.' He thought as he fingered Junko's rear. Her cunt twitching rapidly as the vulpine woman came ever closer to orgasm.

Junko retaliated. Taking Saber's member back into her throat. Bobbing her at a blistering place to get her mate to cum before her. However, her efforts were futile.

Junko came wildly. Spraying her lover with her ejaculate as she moaned madly. However, Saber wasn't far behind. A second after her, he cummed like a fountain. Coating Junko's visage with his cum for a his first few shots. Until she clamped her mouth down on the spewing cock. Drinking Saber's load for every drop.

Drained form their respective orgasms, both parties panted. Junko laid her face against Saber's pulsating cock. The damn thing still having life in it. Something that was mostly her fault since she conditioned her human to keep up with her and then some.

Saber, still energetic, twisted her lover on her back. Junko was dazed form her experience with her face cover in cum. Barely taking note of Saber spreading her legs, his erection probing her. She did respond to Saber's kiss. Cupping his cheek to deepen their affection, Junko wiggling under him for another bout.

As they removed their lips form one another, Saber gave a rather pained look.

"Honestly, how do you enjoy me cum so much?" The thief groaned at the taste of his lover's tongue. "It's so bitter and bland…."

Junko laughed under him, nuzzling his nose with her own. "I suppose that's one of the many differences between digimon and humans."

"I think that's just you are being a terrible lover." Saber teased with sweet kiss. And a not so subtle poke of his cock.

"Oh, I am terrible, aren't I?" Junko hummed. Kissing and nibbling his ear as she whispered. "Then maybe you should teach me a lesson."

The fire between them has only grew with intensity even after hours of love making. The times they see each other is very slim. With the king constantly being about, Saber himself always on his next hunt for riches, and the queen busy with her own duties, their times together are fliting.

It's a terrible feeling for both parties. For only a few hours at a in a month, and a few days in a year, can the two lovers ever see each other. One minute their bundle in the sheets laughing and enjoy each other's company. Then the sun comes up and both are left worrying if they ever will see each other again. Or if they do, it will be their last meeting.

Saber flipped Junko over so her tight rear is raised. Her tail dancing back forward with her playful nature. Junko purred at Saber's kneading hands on her plush bum. His hands flowed through her fur to palm her tender flesh. A bestial grow erupted form Saber's throat.

While the gentlemen thief loves all aspects of his digi-woman lover, he will always admit to anyone that his favorite prat of her is her lovely bum. Large yet alethic and firm, Saber will always take the chance to show his appreciation for Junko's butt.

"Hmm." Saber hummed in thought. His cock pulsating against Junko's pussy while he toyed with her ass. "I wonder if this really is a punishment?"

"Oh, my lovely human master! Please forgive your whorish Renamon!" Junko's acting was horrible. Getting a snort form Saber, but he played along not none the less.

"You greedy little slut." He playfuly growled. "I'll give you all you want and more."

Saber rammed his member deep into Junko. Slamming into her womb in one powerful thrust. Junko cried in sweet pleasure. Her back arching as Saber's hips positioned into her with great fever.

"Oh Yes! Saber!" Junko moaned with her face in the sheets. "Ravage me! Take me as yours again!"

Saber greatly obliged her. Hammering his hips away like a mad man, he bent over to cup his lover's face. Bringing her lips in for a deep kiss as they both moaned franticly. Their tongues fighting over each other. Saber's hand fondled her tit. Pulling at Junko's nipple while Saber's cock beat furiously in her muff.

The thief bite Junko's neck. Making her cry out again

Saber tired his best not to add to the noise in the room. Junko's tight pussy held his member like a viper. Her slick walls tugged and squeezed around his dick as he pounded Junko's rear. Saber released the lovely queen's lips, letting her voice be heard as her lover had his way with her.

"Ah…fill me." Junko begged. Panting, her lustful purple eyes considered Saber's blue ones. "Give your seed, Saber. Mark me so that no one else can have me…"

Junko's words were like a release valve. Saber gave one last push and blasted Junko's cunt with the biggest load of sperm he had that night. His cum spilled out form the tight confines of their connected pelvis. Stuffing the northern queen's womb with his seed to the brim.

"Ahh!" Junko was not far behind. Squirting her orgasm all over the bed under her. Collapsing, flat on her face while Saber pumped his baby batter inside her. Even though his seed could not impregnate her, that doesn't mean it wasn't going to try.

Saber, holding Junko by the waist, fell on his back with a tired sigh. Bring his tired lover with him in a listless groan. His cock, completely out of energy, flopped out of Junko. Letting his seed seep out her.

"Ahhh…Fu fu fu…" Saber gave a snickering sigh at the panting tired chest. "You will never disappoint, will you?"

"I…aim…to…please…" Saber was as tired as he could be. Even though Junko could go for another three rounds, she merely cupped his cheek and nuzzled him lovingly.

"Rest my love. Maybe I'll 'torture' you in morning." She placed a kiss on his cheek as he gave a weak groan.

"You'll be the death of me before any noblemen out for my head…."

Junko's giggling echoed throughout the night.

-OOO-

The morning came too swift for Junko. The sun's rays peeking over the horizon eased her awake. But the heat of the morning seems to burn her as she woke. Burying herself into Saber, the slow rising and falling of his chest, tenderly aroused her. Yet she didn't move when her green eyes gazed at her lover's sleeping form.

His mouth prated ever so slightly. The quite snore escaping from his lips made her smile. His arms made her feel safe around her waist. The queen of the north has a neutral feeling on humans. Never thinking them evil, weak monsters like her husband and other war mongering digimon. But she also believes them to be far form saints.

If anything, she thinks them to be just like any other digimon. Sure, they do not have fangs, fur, or scales. But they have intelligence. Emotion and the will to live like any other person. Junko's see's humans as pseudo equals in life. However, she never thought herself to ever be bedding one.

Being so deep in love with a human she would commit infidelity. Laying all her secrets bear to him. Pouring her heart out to him. She never believed in fated love.

But the look of utter joy on her face as she traced circles on Saber's chest, said otherwise.

"Mmm…" Saber awaken to adoring jades. He smiled, "Good morning."

Junko gave him a sad smile. "You and I both know it is not a good morning." Reluctantly letting Saber go as he stood up.

"Volken will be returning soon." Saber sighed. His humor gone form last night. Given his mood had darkened with the thoughts of leaving Junko for who knows how long. "I don't think him and his plethora of armed soldiers would be thrilled to see me here."

The sheets left Saber as he started to put on his boots. Junko leaned up as well. Using the covers to hide some of her modesty as she watched her lover's back. Her expression morbid and lonely.

"If only Volken wasn't blinded by his arrogance…" Junko spoke absentmindedly. Her thoughts in a place where she wasn't a queen and not feel so guilt ridden. "We wouldn't have to do this. I wouldn't…."

Junko has known her husband since childhood. Both being nobles of high birth, was an inevitable that they would be wedded. But the feelings are far from mutual. Volken may love his queen, but Junko sees her Leomon king as good friend. Their relationship has always been rocky with arguments and fights that happen daily.

Saber turned to Junko, his face stoic yet caring. "Junko. If you want to stop this- "

The disgruntled Renamon shook her head violently. "No. By the devas, no. Meeting you has brought me nothing but joy. It's just….why dose this have to be so hard?"

"Even if you weren't married, with what human and digimon relations are currently; beheading now and talk later. We would have been in hot water anyway." Saber sighed, mumbling to himself as he gazed an old cut in his hand. "I still don't think him and his group can really make peace between everyone…"

Junko's arms wrapped around him. Trying to trap him in bed with her. Every morning after is like this. And every morning after it's worse for her heart. Gone is the seductive mistress of last night. The noble queen is long forgotten while the proud warrior maiden is hidden away.

Junko tighten her hold on Saber. This is a woman who worries everyday if the mans she loves will ever return. Of the day, she will wake up to find his head placed on the mental of the fire place.

It pains her. The harsh reality of this world. That even if she wasn't wedded, that there would still be trails for them to be together.

"It's not fair…." The queen sounded like a selfish child. Burying her face into Saber's back. "I found the man that I love and I can't even be with be him. The four must be mocking me."

Saber took hold of the queen's tumbling hand. Gently taking it off his chest, he kissed her palm. Squeezing it in agreement. The wind is less fickle then him. His constant movement for place to place, woman to woman, ideas of settling were never at thought to being with. Junko's love for him is something he never expected.

Saber painfully removed himself from Junko's grip. With a smile that has lost all its charm. "I told you I am bad luck."

The queen was forced to watch as her true other half started to put on his clothes. His white cotton shirt was first. And then his black under armor. Junko could only watch as she knew nothing she could say would make him stay.

She could only jest at the situation. Make fun of it to lighten the weight on her heart.

"Maybe if I had your child, this wouldn't so hard. Another you would help ease my woes." It was merely a half joke formed form Junko's frustrations. Knowing human's and digimon could never have children. Yet Saber looked back at Junko with a stunned gaze. Blinking a few times in shock.

A rare emotion for Junko's loving thief. She didn't know what has crossed the normally cool tempered human to look so astonished. Until she realized the underline weight of her words.

A blush form under Junko's fur as Saber shakily asked. "Do…you really mean that?"

Saber took Junko's hand in his. His mismatched red and blue eyes looked deep into her deep greens. He spoke form the heart. No quick one liners or flirtatious quips. Just a man speaking to the woman he loves.

"Junko." He spoke with an even, borderline sacred voice. "You do know that, if you say yes, you can never see Volken again. This can't be your home anymore. You will lose your status, your money, everything. You would even become a wanted woman. Knowing all that do you still mean what you said?"

Junko stayed silent. She already knew the answer. She knew it a two years ago when she told him she loved him, and she knows it now more than ever.

Holding Saber's hand, Junko nodded slowly. "If…if you would have me, I…I want to be with you. Forever. Not just these…beautiful nights. But in the morning where we could just stay in bed till the next day. Days. Months. Years. I want to wake up to you and not have you leave before the sun fully rises. Saber I…I love you. And I would love to be your bride."

"Junko…" A smile suddenly split his face. Then a hearty chuckle as he tried his best to hold back fit of laughter.

"Ha ha! That clairvoyant bastard!" Seeing Junko looking positively confused by his outburst, Saber said. "You know, an old friend of mine once told me I would find a reason to fight in this silly war of his."

Junko blinked at him for a moment. "You did you say you have a friend in the resistances. Are you really going to join them?"

"If we want to have a future like that, instead of running for most of our lives, something's got to give in this fight. And me and my crew are just the ones to do it." Saber snickered lightly, "I once told that old friend of mine that I never really cared about his whole crusade of 'bringing peace to both sides.' But…"

With a sly smile, Saber kissed Junko's nose. "It looks like I have more than a reason to help him now."

Junko blushed behind her hand. Laughing she retorted, "Your truly are such a beast. The only reason you wish to help the world is because you now a woman loyal to your bed."

"And now who's fault is that they are the only woman I will ever think about?" Saber purred.

The sly thief suddenly threw the covers over Junko. Blocking her view as he spoke in an exaggerated manner. "Tomorrow evening, I will whisk you away from this place. We'll leave together in the cover of night and your 'dastardly' husband will scream my name out into the night! Damning me for taking his most treasured possession!"

Underneath the sheets, Junko rolled her eyes at Saber's antics while she tugged the cover away from her. However, as the veil lifted, Saber was far gone. The very air of her lavishing room is empty of him.

The queen rushes to her window to see a shadow dashing through the trees. The familiar cloak made her smile as it dashed through the underbrush. Leaning on her hand, Junko hummed as she watched Saber slip into the morning. Disappearing from her view and form the castle.

For once leaving her with a fluttering heart then solemn one.

* * *

 **I don't why I made this. I hate cheating. Things like NTR or even just a regular affair just don't sit right with me as it does many people. And yet, I think this may be my most romantic story yet. There is something romantic about stealing your lover away form a horrible situation; kind of like old Disney movies. And I am such a sucker for a good romance story. Still, I feel really bad about writing this and hope I don't get the urge to do another story like this.**

 **Either way I hoped you enjoyed this. And tell me what you think about it in your reviews.**


	2. The Morning After

**I do not own digimon of any of it's characters.**

* * *

A thief in the night:

Morning after

Junko walked to the throne room in her morning dress. A short skirted black and red dress trimmed with gold. She walked through the busy halls of her home during the morning. The suns rays light beamed off the four-towered castle. It's outer gray walls glowed with the green vines that stretched out form the forest around it. Busy maids and butlers rushed to start the day while the solders and guardsmen tired their best to stay at attention until they were relieved of their shift.

On her way to the throne room where Volken is currently conversing with the council men, Junko greeted servants. Smiling at them in the dark blue halls of her home. Passing by the statues of Volken's ancestors, she felt a small ting of guilt as their eyes judged her. Even though the events of last night have never occurred. Saber had never snuck in. She didn't make love to him. Nor did he leave her wanting for his love.

On the outset of her appearance. The reality, in the real world, she walks anxious as she waited for the sun to fall and moon to rise. She thought desperately on what to say to Volken. How to tell him the news of her leaving. It is a possibility to fake her death. That would be a better wound then the actually cutting out of his heart.

Even with all those fearful ideas running through her head, Junko showed nothing of last night's events on her visage. She strode past the beautiful lush castle garden. Smiling at the it's caretakers, with her normal swagger. Taking at moment to smell the playful red roses with her head high, and exuding confidence.

The throne is a large hall. Not very long, only taking a few steps to reach the tall deep blue and red throne at the end. Flanked by two stone Leomon warriors, one male the other female, it looked to be guarded by the history of Volken's family. The sides of the whole throne as two guards under the high clear glass windows. A soft carpet of sabermon fur and a hanging chandelier completed the impressive room.

The king stood with a council, next to his throne, with the captain of his army and a few of his advisors. Discussing how their previous encounter with the human rebellion went. And judging by the grim look on James, the well-dressed Devimon who is another voice of reason whenever Volken losses his temper. It must not have gone well.

"I hope there weren't too many casualties this time Volken." Junko said. Genuinely concerned for Volken's safety and that of his men. Although the large Leomon looked utterly fine. His barrel chest showed no signs of injury. His clear white and grey fur is clean. Without any cuts or marks form any blade. Not surprising given his skills with the sword.

If there is any praise Junko could give her husband it is his wiliness not to be a king of the throne; Sitting idly by while his people bore the weight of battle. He truly is a good king. He may have a temper and his executions are rather violent. But those executions are made for the worst of those who try to ruin his kingdom and deserve it. And while his has a temper, he never lashes out on his people.

Volken has many great qualities of a king. Yet when comes to matters of the heart he is as much of a fool as a child. Even though she can best any of his men with her skills with a spear, even himself, he never lets on her the field of battle. Not for the fact that, if he was to fall, there would be no one to rule, nor for her well-being.

But for the fact that the battlefield is no place for a woman.

Volken should be glad she doesn't cook for him. She would have mixed rocks in his food.

"Only a few. Thank the four…" Volken waved the men away. They bowed and then exited to the left. Leaving the king alone with his queen.

"But that doesn't make this defeat any less painful." Volken bared his fangs with a growl. "Now the Dragon's Flame has the western hold. Those sickening humans are edging closer to my domain."

Volken scratched his chin in thought, "It pains me, but I will have to go to that bastard Zane for help…"

"And have more soldiers killed in the process?" Junko shook her head at the idea. The humans have been gaining great strides in the war. They have slain Myotis, the powerful mage, and five of his seven generals. The Lilithmon that used to rain over the southern desert now rest with the four. And even Luceo, is having trouble with defending himself against the humans. "Volken I think wised to stay neutral in this war."

The king would have none of it however. Narrowing his eyes, Volken is ready to start another argument. "You mean be a coward."

"I mean being a better king." Junko glared at the bigger digimon. Her blazing violet eyes made the room's soldiers freeze up. "The north eastern, south western, and the rest of the south have been taken over by the rebels. And their forces are only growing stronger with every battle they win and every ally they gain."

Junko stood tall against her growling spouse. "For both the people and yourself it would be wise to stay out this war. It will be your down fall if you continue."

"The humans' are more intelligent than you think." Junko added. "They do not slay every digimon without mercy. Many of those who have lost the battle are still alive and well. They still rule their kingdom. Yes, under a peace treaty- "

"Of course, you would think that." Volken scoffed with a sneer of his fangs. Crossing his arms in anger.

"Pardon?" Junko asked yet her anger quelled when she noticed two solders' blocking the exit.

"Don't play me for a fool Junko." Volken narrowed his eyes. The coldness in his eyes is a look only reserved for his enemies. And now his wife. "I can smell him on you. And in you."

The queen of the north showed no emotion. Her face calm even as her deepest secret was reviled. She foresaw this coming. Things have been going far too well for too long. A digimon who willing cheats on her lover getting a happy ending? Surely that is the stuff of legends. Looking around there are more men around the throne room than usual. Inching their way to her, but she never looked away from Volken.

"This was an inevitability." Junko's fiery eyes dimmed in sadness. Even with the tension in the room grew with every passing second, only regret filled her. "I've told you time and time that I've only loved you as a friend. Even when tried to make love, it meant nothing to me."

"So, your duty to me means nothing to you as well!?" Volken barked with fury. "You are my wife!"

"Out of a marriage I did not want!" Junko stuck back. "Our family only wanted us to wed for politics. Not love."

"So that thieving rat of a human's love is more accepting then mine!? You have a kingdom Junko! What could you be wanting more than that!?"

"A true relationship!" Junko yelled back. Trying to hold back any sadness in her voice. "Not us constantly fighting! Yes, I bedded a human, but it could have been anyone. It should not have been like this but if you weren't blinded by your pride you too would have understood-"

"Bah!" Volken wiped his hand aside in anger. "Enough of this! I will deal with you and your lover swiftly."

Guards rushed to surrounded her, but kept their distance. Knowing this is the same woman who broke their bones during many training sessions. Junko steeled her heart as she steeled her ground. Emanating her the mana form her body. The armed guards around her gripped their spears tighter.

"Volken." Junko warned. "Don't do this."

"Men! Size this traitor to her people!"

Solder's, men she trained with as allies, pointed their weapons at her and made an attempted to capture her. Junko's former comrades rushed her yet she was too quick. Jumping and kicking both men. Knocking them both out before she fled down the hall.

"Stop her!" The king's voice bellowed down the castle halls.

Junko didn't get far before she encountered more guardsmen. Their swords and spears out but their hearts far form in it.

"Please stop milady!" One of the knights shouted.

Junko responded by bounding off the walls and slamming her magic infused fist into the guard. His partner tried to swing at her, but Junko's skill easily won out. Her foot pounded through the kinghtmon's armor sending him flying through a statute.

Each guard that tried to reach her was taken down just as swiftly. The former queen looked to make her escape.

Until a golden chain caught her. Wrapping around her like a snake. Stopping her in her tracks.

"Tch!" Junko glared up at the angemon that floated down to her. His light pale blue armor glittered in that holy light many of his kind have. But dark blues eyes marred by a hateful glare discarded that holy image. His staff, a golden master piece of magic and steel, hit the ground hard as landed over Junko. His wings flapped in mocking manner.

"I am appalled by you lady Junko." Jacob sneered in disgust at Junko. "I thought you a better soul then this."

"And I thought you finally stop fallowing in Volken's shadow." The former queen smirked at her captor. "But I guess we are both a bundle of disappointment."

Jacob said nothing as he slammed the butt of his staff on her forehead. Covering Junko's vision in darkness.

-OOO-

Junko awoke, weary and dazed, to sound of a crowded whisper. As her eyes peered open the crowd of the city she ruled over came into the view. She was in the market place of the city. Familiar shops of merchants and vendors that she visits often surrounded her. The towering brown buildings that used to comfort her as she walked the streets now loomed over her in distaste. Her people, a distinct and diverse group of digimon. Once looked at her with reverence and respect, now look at her in worried curiosity and bewilderment.

Their many eyes judged her. Commended her for the sin she has comment.

Junko attempted to stand, but felt herself restrained. The former queen grunted against her chains. Her arms fasten behind her back with her legs cuffed to the ground. The feeling of being chained brought her back to her senses. She was on a wooden platform, elevated off the ground for the whole city to see her.

"Argh! Volken!" Junko shouted out as she struggled in her bonds.

"So, you've awaken." Volken speared her the tiniest of glances before addressing his people.

"Citizens of the northern kingdom of Alzena! It is a painful day when I have to do a public execution to make an example of traitors! But I do so we do not have any more pain and madness. So, we can be at peace. So, it pains me to say, I bring to your news of a traitor in our mist! As you can painfully see, that traitor is none other than our 'beloved' queen and my wife, Junko!" Volken announced his words with venom. Pointing his former lover spouting "Who has laid with a human!"

The once monotone whispers turned into gasps of shock and outrage. People held their mouths open aghast with disbelief. Hands over mouth, eyes constantly blinking. They wanted to believe their king. Volken has never lied to his people and while intimidating he is always kind to them.

But to accuse his own wife of adultery, and with a human no less? The people don't know who to trust.

"Damn it Volken! Enough of this!" However, Junko's violent outburst and her none denial of the act spoke volumes to the crowd.

Volken unsheathed his family blade. The sliver board sword gleamed in the morning light. It's midnight hilt held a single red jewel in the middle that sparked with magic.

Volken pointed the tip of the blade at his wife's throat. Even though Junko truly believes Volken would never kill her, the utter pain and hatred in his eyes tell a different story.

"I am a just ruler. I only ask for nothing but locality form you all. So, as much as it pains me, I will be using my wife as an example for betrayal!"

"This is madness Volken!" Junko bellowed. Violently thrashing against her restraints.

"Oh, do not worry." Volken suddenly whispered to her. "Your head will still be on your shoulders by the end of this. This is only to prove a point."

Volken's grin did not ease Junko's frantic heart. "If your 'gallant lover' loves you so much, then he will come and, what was it, wisk you away for my 'dastardly' hands?"

Junko's fur bristled in rage. All this is a trap. Bait to capture Saber. And if her thief didn't come, it would only vindicate Volken's hate for humans. And break her heart.

"Volken…" The former queen could only growl in frustration. She doesn't want to believe Volken would kill her. But she knows just how much she has hurt him. Worse than a blade through the back, she had placed blade in his heart that will never come out. A part of her truly believes she deserve some sort of punishment.

'Saber…' Yet her heart belonged to Saber. Junko will live with the guilt and regret. But she will live. And that is the most important part. Living with the man, the human, she loves until the end of her days. To her that would be true happiness.

"Now! My former wife!" The blade of Volken's forefathers shined dangerously in the light as he raised it. "May you the four have mercy on you!"

"My lord! Everyone! Look!" An Etemon guard shouted to everyone. Pointing franticly at one of the buildings where a lone figure stood. "There on that building! A shadow is looking down on us!"

Everyone, guards, and the king, looked to see a dark human shape. His cloak floated in air as he stood nobly as the crowds screamed in fear.

Volken swiftly took commanded. Pointed at his men and ordering, "Archers! Fir-hold it!"

The held his hand up to halt his men's attack. As he peered closer at the shadowy figure, he saw something odd. Yes, there was a cloak like the pitiable thief, but the stick it hung on is clearly not him.

"What!?" Volken roared in shock. Rounding on his bond wife in rage. "Junko! What mockery-!"

However, Volken's traitorous lover is not there. Only her chains remained where she once was.

"Impossible!" Volken rushed to the chains. Grasping them, he roared in anger. "Where is she!?"

His men jumped in horror at the pure rage on their king's face. One them braved to speak. Even if he jittery teeth wouldn't stay still.

"We-we-we were-s-so-so focused on-on-on the thief that-that we didn't notice."

He looked out into the crowd. Hopping that someone, anyone, would have seen something. But even the people looked bewildered. Looking to each other franticly. Confused on what had just transpired.

"Wait. You!" The king jumped to his feet as the realization hit him.

He bounded over to the Etemon guard that had pointed out the fake thief. Taking him by the shoulders and demanded answers.

"What did you see!? Where did Junko go!?" As the king yelled at his solider he noticed something odd about him. For one thing, Volken could not see anything in the Etemon's helmet. Pitch blackness peered back at him. And there is another oddity he noticed.

He never had, or has a Etemon in his ranks.

"Heh heh heh." Chuckled the 'solider' as calmly removed the king's hands form his shoulders.

"Come now your highness." With stylish flourish, the so-called knight removed his armor, revealing himself to be Saber. Dressed in his thieving attire of a black cloak, his short sword hanging in its black scarab on his lower hip, and sinister jester mask. It's simile taunting the king as Saber bowed to him.

"You of all people should now a true gentleman never leaves his lady in waiting."

The villagers screamed and gasped. Like an audience watching a play they all pointed and stammer in awe as the 'villain' made his impressive appearance.

However, Volken is far from impressed.

"I WANT HIS HEAD!" Volken's order could be heard throughout his kingdom. A few of his knights, weapons branded, scrambled up the stage. They charged at the thief who made no effort to move.

Not that he needed to. As the knights were suddenly pounced on the ground form above by Junko. Her hands slammed their heads through the wood and her feet gracefully kicking the rest of the platform as spun on her feet.

Saber clapped as his lover took a spear in hand. "A dazzling displays my dear."

Junko sighed at her lover's playful nature. "Your gallivanting will get you killed one of these days."

"Ragh!" Volken took his blade and swung with the plans to cleave Saber in two.

Yet the gentlemen thief is quicker than the enraged king. Easily dodging Volken's powerful slash. Saber returned the kings attack with his fist striking the kings stomach with rapid punches. Volken staggered, but did not let up. He retaliated with fierce quick cuts that Saber playful side stepped. Playing with the king with agile speed.

Volken thrusted his blade. Only for Saber to blindingly strike his face, and dash up his arm. Kicking the king twice in the back before jabbing him in her lower waist. Volken roared with rage and rounded on the quick footed thief. Only for Saber's own short sowrd to poke out at his throat.

"My my your highness. You dance horribly." Saber teased as his blade, a deadly crimson weapon without a hit, inched a little into Volken's neck. "Don't you nobles all learned to be light on your feet?"

"Ngh!" The king stepped back in his frustration. Forced to retreat as he was out matched.

"End this Volken." Junko spoke to him from his back. Her jade eyes burned she as pointed her spear at him. "Let us go. I will leave here and never return. You have my word that me nor Saber will ever set foot into Alzena."

There is an undisputable truth to her words, But Volken only spat at her promise.

"You dare make demands when I still command an army!? Guards!" He summoned more men form the crowds. Armored spear and swordsmen marched through them and stared climbing the steps of the platform.

"Capture the queen and slay that human!"

"Lighting joust!"

An arch of blinding white magic slammed into Volken's men. Blowing them off the platform with a powerful blast.

Volken stiffen. He knows that magic. Everyone digimon in the realm knows that magic.

Like a river, the public parted as the red steel boots clinked between them. Sharp heavy crimson royal armor burning thought the morning light. Its edges laced with gold. A ridged helm, fulling covering his face but the powerful golden eyes beneath them. The shoulder pads, large and imposing, made the already over six feet tall giant look more impressive.

The red and white shield with a hazard symbol, a legendary weapon of defense, is known to all as agies. His double-sided spear glowed hot white as it magics died down. On his right, his is pure white board sword, blessed by priestess and forged in a dragon's heart.

The blood knight. The crimson dragon slayer Gallant, has just entered Volken's domain. And he is not here as an ally.

"King Volken!" The red knight pointed his lance with vigor and courage. "Your arrogance and power has led to death of many villages! Both human and digimon!"

Gallant slammed the tip of his lance into the cobble stone. Shattering it as he shouted, "Surrender peacefully and justice will be merciful!"

The crowd was once again in a tizzy. Some fled the area, others stayed in awe of the infamous warrior now standing before them. But Volken wasn't worried about the Blood Knight, even if the knight's power dwarfs the king's, his true reason for reluctance to act is what comes, without pause, with the knight.

"Please stand down. Lord Volken."

A young human man. Tall with a black coat with embordered flames licking the fringes. His short rust colored hair is topped oddly by blacksmith's goggles. The face of a man in his twenties with gentle and kind red eyes did not mix will with the air of death and power around him. To his side is black board sword with hilt shaped in the devil's wings. The cursed blade Black Blutgang belonged to one swordsmen.

The Flame dragon of the east. One of the leaders of the human digimon resistances.

Takato Matsuda.

"All we want is Saber and Junko. We will leave peacefully, without harm to you or your people if you simply hand them over." Takato spoke calmly and with respect.

Volken bit his tongue. His fist tightens hard enough to draw blood. His rage wanted him to jump in slay that bastard human. But while he is haughty, he is no fool. His chances of winning against one of former royal knights are nothing.

However, Volken was the only one who felt that.

"FLAME DRAGON!" Jacob flew in with utter rage. Pointing his golden javelin in outrage at the human.

"I may have missed my chance on the battle field, but today I will exact my revenge for my brother's death!" Jacob snarled at Takato with pure distain. Yet the young human stayed calm. Speaking to the furious Angemon with remorse.

"Your brother fought well- "

"Spare me your petty words of honor! None of it will bring my family back! Now die!" Jacob aimed his weapon and soared forward.

"Jacob! Hold yourself!" Volken warned his friend, yet it was too late.

A human woman leap from the shadows of the roof's. Her fist slammed into Jacobs back and pinned him to the ground. A beautiful clear pillar of ice engulfed him. Leaving him stuck in a state between life and death.

The woman, youthful and stunning, glared down the audience as she stood. Her hair, a long prickly pony tail, cascaded down her back. Fierce purple eyes, a scowl made the harden solder's watching shiver and shake. Her battle dress, a deep dark blue short in length with metal plates covering her knees, elbows, and shoulders.

The ice demoness of East, Rika Nanoka is truly beauty to be reckoned with.

"Anyone else wanna try that!?" However, even with her looking so graceful elegant, she sounds like a thug and a vagabond.

Junko looked wide eyed. She her lover hinted at knowing the resistance force. But to know two of the its major players, is a little overboard.

Seeing Junko's rather stupefied expression, Saber shrugged. "Well I did say I am well connected."

"Hey! Thief!" Rika shouted pure venom at Saber. "You better keep your promise or I am going to be kicking your head all over the realm!"

That was more of a promise then a threat. A promise that made the charming thief laugh uneasily.

"Your wife is…quite the spite fire huh old friend."

Takato gave an uneven chuckle himself.

"End this now your highness." Saber tuned his attention to the shaken king. "There is no way you can win this. Put your honor and pride aside this time to see the truth before you."

Saber did not want to this to turn into a blood bath. He glad for Takato's peaceful ways. Even if the king wanted them all to burn.

"Honor!? Pride!?" Volken bellowed in rage. Turning with his blade towards Saber's neck. "What does a thief know about honor!?"

"Saber!" Junko rushed to defend Saber with her spear. But the thief has a good reason for the grin under his mask.

Volken's family sword shattered on the golden wall of magic that shielded the thief and Junko. The ancient words that circled around it are those of a Sakuyamon priestesses. But there is only one Sakuyamon who's magic is this strong.

Holy light bleed forms the sky as a goddess descend on the crowd. Her long snow-white hair is spilt in two tails. Dazzling gilded chest plate and regal fox helm, only covering half of her lovely visage, made the lovely woman glow as she descended. The purple yin and yang symbol, and fox motif, are sings to her connections and high standing in the priesthood in the mountains. Her skin tight black under armor went beyond simply alluring.

Showing off her gracious curves making it impossible to not lust after her. And impossible to say no to her will. With one look at the small peek from under the mask, they could guess that Sakuya, grand guardian of the east gate, is a pale stunning beauty that few are luckily to see. Or live long to talk about.

"By the Lady's Kuzuha's love! Be still!"

She tapped her staff on the platform, and wave of peaceful energy washed over the citizens and all the guards. Any ounce of anger dissipated for them. They kneeled in respect, having any worry or anger washed out of them.

"Ugh…" All except the king. Blood dripped form his stab wound he inflected on his self with his knife. The pain negating the effects of the priestess power.

"By the four Volken enough!" Junko pleaded with her old friend. "I know it pains you to hear this, but you cannot win this fight! You know what will happen if you continue! If not for your sake, do it for mine!"

The king, wrenching the knife form his palm, looked at his former wife. His eyes grew heavy for the tiniest of a second. And for that mere moment, Junko believed that the worst would not come to pass.

"I have been raised to be a king and a ruler." Volken lamented. Watching his blood, and the blood of his four fathers, drip to the ground. "Raised to be a digimon that commands pride and power."

His eyes looked at Takato. His intentions all too clear. "If I am to die." Volken leaped off the stage claws poised for Takato's neck.

"It will be with the head of my enemies in my hands!"

The king landed on where Takato was. The human vanishing in a flash, teleporting behind the king. Slowly sheathing his sword.

"Then," Takato whispered with sympathy and remorse. "You forfeit your life."

As his sowrd clicked in place, Volken's neck spurt blood. Spraying as he fell to his knees. As the life drained form his eyes.

Gallant gazed sadly at the lost king. "You were a good digimon Lord Volken. You cared for your people and fought like a true warrior. If you only let your pride and arrogance go, maybe things could have been different."

Magic form Sakuya's staff lifted Volken's body.

The priestess turned to the humans saying, "We will give him a proper burial. May the four guide his soul to peace."

Sakuya and Gallant bowed before leaving to lay Volken to rest.

Saber took off his mask. The somber look on his face spoke volumes. He had grown to respect Volken. He was a strong man, foolish, but with good intentions. But Saber always brings bad luck to anyone he meets. Frist his old friend and now his new love.

Foregoing his thief persona, Saber looked at Junko. The digimon he adores had her eyes closed. Head turned away from the place of Volken's last breath. He could see that, with all her might, Junko was trying her best to pray for a different outcome.

The touch of his warm hands brought her out her stupor. The queen moved closer to Saber for a lover's comfort. He ran his hands through the fur in Junko's hands. Singling that he is still here for her.

"Will you be ok?" It is a foolish question for Saber to ask someone who just lost a precious friend. But he just wanted a response to form her. Some sort of sign that he could help her.

Junko leaned her head on his shoulder. Her eyes looking guilt stricken and beaten. A state that pained Saber to see her in. She a gave shuddering a quite sigh. "No. I don't think I will be. Not for a long time…."

With great reluctance, she let go of his hand. Replacing it with a spear as she stood proud in front the people of Alzena. Her tears are not meant for this moment. She will cry in her lover's arms tonight. But now, while the sun stands high, she is a warrior and a noble.

"People of Alzena!" Junko addressed them loudly. "What just transpired was…nothing short of a tragedy. I, as the cause of this, have no right say that this pains me more than anything. But you are not without a ruler."

Junko gestured to herself. "I, Junko Sabatorui, will be queen of this land. This is no dictatorship. Nor is this a monarchy. If you believe me unfit to rule and that there is another more fitting to guide you, then I will peacefully step down. But if you all are willing to fallow a cheat. A traitor."

Junko paused. "A whore. Then I will do my best to do right by you."

There was a heavy chill in the air. The silence being her answer. A cold one, but an answer none the less. No one is going to challenge her right.

"And if you truly cannot fallow me as queen. You can leave too. If you wish. Gather your things and leave Alzena. We will not fallow you and you will not be considered an enemy. But know this. If we encounter each other on the battlefield, you will be an enemy. And there will be no quarter."

"So." Junko surmised. "What say you all?"

While no one stood opposed to her rule, many of the crowd stood up and left. Guards, friends, and people she excepted turned her back on her. Jeana, the lilimon she used to buy flowers form, turned to leave. Zack, a Knightmon would occasionally flirt with her whenever she went shopping, sneered at her before leaving. Shen, an inquisitive Renamon, the few of her own kind in this village and good friend, looked at her for the longest of moments.

Before shaking his head and leaving with many others.

Junko never felt as alone as she does now. All if not most of her closest friends have left her. Not that it surprised her. Her actions have done nothing but hurt everyone around.

The heroes of the resistance said nothing. Rika looked ready to try and say something to maybe ease the tension. But her lover, and comrade, Takato, stopped with a shake of his head.

Saber's arms around Junko's waist to hold her form breaking down right there on the stage. She turned, to both hide her face and hold Saber tightly, and beg the gods that they won't take him away from her too.

"It will be a long road." Saber said. Petting her head as she held back the tears.

"Indeed." Junko, her eyes brimming with tears smiled warmly at him. "I am glad I have someone to share it."

Saber returned the gesture. Smiling and kissing her on the forehead. Holding her tightly, he whispered to his overly burdened lover. "You will all have me my queen. Now and forever."

* * *

 **One last chapter.**

 **Tell me what you think in your review. Hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
